I am your Girlfriend now?
by DLazyMan
Summary: "I don t want to say i told you so..." She said with a smug grin. His eyes twitch in annoyance. "Don t you dare say it." "But it seems I was right all along. I do wear the pants in this relationship." He groan. Who knew a candy can change their whole day.
1. Chapter 1

**I always wanted to make a story like this one but I just don`t know how to do it but now… I still don`t know but I`ll still try it anyway. ^^**

 **I DON'T OWN NISEKOI.**

* * *

It was a cool Friday night, hundreds and thousands of tiny pecks of lights littered the dark sky that looms over Bonyari. It was a peaceful night, even the unsettling dark side of town seems to have tone down a bit from its usual activities to enjoy the beautiful night that greeted them today. Almost everything was at peace.

*Crash!*"Oh my god, Raku!" echoes a worried feminine voice rips through the silent house err… mansion of the Kirisaki`s. not long so after multiple thundering footsteps could be heard. The door of Chitoge`s room bangs open before a familiar hit man/ woman enters the room alongside multiple members of the Beehive gang with their guns ready to shoot any intruder that would dare harm their Ojou.

Multiple pair of eyes scan the room for any sign of enemy, but no glare or killing intent could match the one that the fearsome Black Tiger was creating, as a ghastly dark smoke emanates from her body. The moment she realized that nothing was attacking their precious Ojou. However her eyes widen, her arms slack to her side. Staring at the limp body of Raku that was currently being shaken rather violently by her master. At first she taught that Raku did or said something stupid again causing him to get hit unconscious by their Ojou, she was about to dismiss her fellow member and go back to the kitchen to get the tea she was preparing earlier but stops when she see the distress look of Chitoge.

Fear starts to take an around the world tour on her body as she continues to shake her 'fake' boyfriend that was still unconscious and lying limp on her hands. She hears her title being called but she didn't give a glance at the one who was calling her, right now all she cared about was Raku. "Oh god. Raku wake up this isn't funny. Wake up you stupid Beansprout!" She said to him as she stared at his eyes that are hidden behind his close eye lids.

Her gaze shifted from his face to the broken glass bowl on the floor. Her eyes trace thousands of shards of glass that was accompanied by many tiny blue round candies. "It`s all my fault…" She whispers to herself. She hears her title being called again but again she didn't respond. "If I haven't brought this candy, none of this would have happened, Raku would still be…" She whispers, not realizing that two small streams of tears were flowing down from her eyes.

"Ojou…" the soft, worried voice of her best friend, Tsugumi hits her ear. Her eyes follow the hand that was picking up one of the candies on the floor. She then see Tsugumi staring at the candy with her mouth open like a fish out of the water, eyes wide as saucers, her skin ghostly pales. Tsugumi turns to look back at Chitoge before pointing at the candy she was holding. "O-Ojou, where did you get this…"

Chitoge didn't respond still too worried for Raku to process what Tsugumi just said to her. Tsugumi didn't wait for Chitoge to respond as she quickly turns around to face the other members of the Beehive gang. "Go get the boss and Claude sama!" she barks at them. They hurriedly exit the room. Tsugumi looks back at the frighten state of Chitoge. Chitoge`s fear now started to settled in her body the moment she heard Tsugumi asking to get her father and Claude. Not because of being scolded but for realizing how serious the situation has gotten.

Tsugumi kneel besides Chitoge and gently put her hand on Chitoge`s shoulder before squeezing it telling her that it will be alright. Tsugumi gave Chitoge a soft comforting smile as she sees Chitoge turn to face her with swirling emotions being kept by teary eyes. "Don`t you worry, Ojou. Ichijou Raku will be alright. We just have to wait for Claude sama and your father to get here. They'll know what to do." Tsugumi said before standing.

Chitoge watches as Tsugumi carried Raku over her shoulder like he was just a sack of potato. "Wh-where are you taking him?" Chitoge asks as she stands up. Tsugumi didn't reply to her question as she walks effortlessly walk towards Chitoge`s bed. Looking over her shoulder Tsugumi asks Chitoge if she could use the bed for Raku to lie on. Of course she know that in Raku`s current state Chitoge wouldn't even hesitate but she asks anyway because it`s the polite way to do.

The two girls were now sitting beside each other on the side of the bed, looking worriedly at the Yakuza heir on the bed. They both turn their head towards the direction of the door as it opens up again, this time revealing Adelt and Claude. The latter though have a small smirk as he look at the boy on the bed, while the former have an unreadable face.

The prominent faces of the organization walk inside the quite room with grace and professionalism oozing out of their body. Adelt stares at the candies that were forgotten on the floor. "Call a servant and have this me clean up." Adelt said with a cool, calm voice. He then turns towards Claude who was also staring at the blue candies at the floor.

Claude looks up before giving a nod at his boss. "Chitoge dear, how many did Raku kun take?" Adelt asks his daughter as he points at the candies.

"I am not really sure but I think he ate 5 of them before he suddenly collapse. Is h-he going to be alright, dad?" Chitoge asks anxiously. Chitoge sees Claude whisper something to her father before he nods. "He`s going to be alright but he needs to stay here for a while until he wakes up and gets better. He then turns towards Claude. "None of this must get out. We don't want them to think that we poison, Raku kun. Is that understood? And make up an excuse on why, he won`t be able to come home tonight.

Chitoge made eye contact with Tsugumi who smile and tell her that it was going to be alright. She then stares back at Raku who was motionlessly lying on her bed. "Please wake up." She whispers to him before her vision starts to blur, the world around her starts to turn awkwardly before darkness engulfs everything as she pass out besides Raku. Worried shouts were thrown as they see her gracefully flop towards the mattress.

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took long to update I haven't have time to update especially I posted this story while it was exam week. But anyway here it is next chap. I hope you guys like it. I DON'T OWN NISEKOI.**

* * *

The sun came as it rises up the sky, greeting earth with it`s warm rays. Inside the Kirisaki Mansion, a person with black and indigo hair squirms under the cover of a large bed. Raku`s eye slowly flutter open as sleep tries to closed it back down, with little effort, Raku tiredly sit up on his bed as he rub his eyes with his hands. The moment his hand touch his eyes, he knew something was…of. He strangely feels lighter, softer, and gentle?

With his mind still half in dream land and his brain still trying to wake up his entire body, he shrug the feeling off by telling himself that it was probably just from the long sleep he had. Looking around the room his eyes scan the place. Noting that he wasn't sleeping in Chitoge`s room, he sigh in relief. Compare to his fake girlfriend`s room, this guess room was smaller, walls painted white, small chandeliers hanging on top, a small brown drawer.

Raku scan the room again to find a clock, turning his head to his right he see by the nightstand a small digital alarm clock, blaring 9 AM. He feel a cool breeze coming from his left, Raku freeze as his vision suddenly darken, like a curtain at the end of a play. He freeze the moment he touch his hair, it was longer than normal and much softer. "What the hell? I know my hair isn't this long." He thought as he removes the indigo curtain away from his face. He starts to grow frustrated by the minute as his hair that suddenly grow like hell over night continue to block his line of sight. As he was too busy trying to fend off his hair, Raku didn't hear the soft knock on the door.

"Finally you're up, Ichijou Raku. And here I thought that you would be sleeping forever." Raku grasp a handful of his hair and look over at the person outside the guest room. "Here I brought over your breakfast." He follow the hit woman figure as she made her way towards his bed while carrying a tray of food. She calmly set down the tray on the left nightstand that was free from any object.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Tsugumi look up and down Raku`s body, scanning, looking at something. This in turn made Raku curious as he see Tsugumi looking at his body before looking away. He was about to look down and see for himself on what she found interesting, but before he could look down on his body he was stop by Tsugumi`s voice.

"I-Its good to see you do-don't mind wearing my clothes, Ichijou Raku…" Tsugumi whispher as a dust of pink appear on her cheeks. Raku raises a brow in curiosity.

Looking down on his body he notice that he wasn't wearing his clothes but rather a white shirt and a gray sweatpants. He blink once, twice. He was shocked and already having a mental breakdown, not because he was wearing Tsugumi`s clothes but because it literally fit him like it was its his own skin, except that it was a bit tight on his chest area.

He starts to pale as he finally notice it his chest grown proportionally, his pride and joy. Raku`s eyes quickly went to his crotch, he gulp nervously, scared. "Oh god please…" He mentally beg. He grab the hem of his pants. Yank it up. As quick as he yanks it up and as quickly it slaps back down on his skin. "Don`t do this to me!" He mentally beg. He yanks it up again to make sure he saw right.

Tsugumi watches as her crush continue to repeat the cycle of checking his pride and joy. He would have blush if he was normal but today he wasn't. She started to imagine the image of Raku slowly taking off his clothes in front of her while both of them are sitting on a large bed. She was taken out of her thought as she heard Raku`s voice calling her name.

"Tsugumi…" She look at Raku, whose face was downcast with his now really long hair covering his face. "Why do I have…" He said as he slowly lifted up his hands towards his chest. He looks at Tsugumi with eyes filled with horror and disbelief. "This!?" He screams at her as he grabs his rather large melons. "Oh GOD! My Staff of Truth!" He screams in horror.

It took 30 minutes of explaining to Raku what happen to him and another 30 minutes for him to calm down. Raku was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He put his hand in front of him like he was reaching for something. "Why? Why did this have to happened? Why did Chitoge…" At that moment his eyes widen. He bolted right up.

"Tsugumi!" He flinches still not used of his voice being more feminine and high pitch. "Where's Chitoge?" Tsugumi who was still sitting beside him starts to give him a glare.

"Ojou`s resting right now and I don't want you to wake her up…" She then asses Raku`s body again before looking away. "And besides in your current state she might not take it well."

'What do you mean; she might not take it well?' He thought. Raku opens his mouth to asks, Tsugumi on what she meant by Chitoge resting and might not take it too well, but was cut off when they heard a scream that travels through the mansion. Raku quickly see Tsugumi stand up and run towards the door.

He quickly follows Tsugumi the moment he heard her shout 'Ojou'. He was having a much harder time following Tsugumi than normal especially now that he has a rather LARGE weight attach to him. tap tap boing tap tap boing. "How are you able to run with this!?" He said as he run as fast he can.

"Stop complaining, Ichijou Raku you are only running with them for a few minute. I was running with them since puberty!" As they got closer to Chitoge`s room they could hear someone having a mental breakdown on the other side of the door. the moment the two of them opens the door they were greeted by a beautiful and horrific sight. Tsugumi blush scarlet and Raku pales white before looking away.

"Tsugumi and… Raku?"

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I am back. College. Laziness. Here is chap 3. Hope you guys like it.**

 **And thank you guys for putting this in your fav and follows. And thank you IarIz, Shiho M, and Guest/s for the reviews it is much appreciated.**

 **I DON'T OWN NISEKOI.**

* * *

Their jaws instantly hit the ground the moment they laid upon the familiar yet different person standing beside a humongous bed with a traumatized expression. The beautiful yet deadly assassin was standing besides an equally shock, Raku who coincidentally turned into the opposite sex. "Tsugumi… "The blonde said before turning towards the person besides the assassin and immediately the blonde`s eyes widen. "Raku?"The blonde said while taking a step closer trying to find out if she and Raku were sharing the same nightmare. "Is that you? Or are we sharing a horrible nightmare?"

Raku takes a step back each time her supposed to be girlfriend step forward. "D-don't come any closer you weirdo!" He exclaimed. The blonde`s brow instantly twitch as the word weirdo hit her ear.

In normal circumstances, once he see her cracking her knuckles and throwing daggers at him, he should run like hell or just accept what was supposed to be 'Divine punishment' so she said after hitting him in the face. But today is a day where the word normal is trash, dump, and recycle into the word what 'Normal' people call… a Shitty Day. So in this unnatural day, He…she? Ichijou Raku stands tall and proud, head held high, eyes shining with determination, and a rather well endowed rack bouncing with excitement. "You heard what I said." Raku exclaimed proudly with hands on his or her hips.

An ominous aura surrounded the blonde as Raku repeated the word that flips the switch. "Who. Are. You." The blonde said venomously. "Calling a weirdo you freaking TRANNY!" Raku just scoff at the blondes words.

"You're the one to talk." Raku said pointing at the blonde`s appearance. And truth be told, the daughter of the Beehive gang is now a 'son' of the head of the beehive gang. Chitoge look down and remember that her once curvy, soft body was turned into a leaned and muscular body. Raku could only put a hand on her face as she shakes her head disapprovingly or was trying to remove the image out of her mind.

Chitoge`s shoulder length blonde hair couldn't conceal the blush that over take his now handsome face. Looking down on his attire he remembers that he was wearing his usual night gown that did little to hide his now toned body. Luckily for Raku and Tsugumi that nightgown was generous enough to get a defense pact with the feminine underwear to hide the Blonde`s now awaken Brachiosaurus.

Chitoge instantly tries to hide it by pulling the nightgown down to hide the Hammer of Justice. As he tries to pull it down he unknowingly let out a very manly 'KYAA!' which of course made Raku flinch at the sight. "Don`t look you pervert!" Chitoge said as he pointed with one hand at Raku.

"Ha?" Raku countered, clearly insulted by the blonde`s accusation. "As if I`ll look, you exebitionist!" Chitoge didn't listen as he slowly sinks to his knees with a defeated look.

Chitoge let out a broken and defeated laugh. "It`s over… it`s all over." He murmurs. "Of all the people to see me like this… it has to be you." Raku steps a bit closer as he saw the defeated look on her/his face. "Now I will never get Married! And it`s all your fault you stupid Beansprout!" The blonde suddenly said before wailing making Raku flinch as the deep baritone wail hit his senses.

Raku stood there aghast not clearly knowing what to do or how to comfort the blonde. He turns his head towards the assassin the moment he hear feminine sobbing. He only saw a blur as Tsugumi quickly run out of the room with tears running down her face while shouting "Forgive me Ojou!"

'I think you meant Bocchan' Raku thought as he turns back towards the weeping blonde in front of him. 'Why am I taking this too calmly? I should be joining her right now, weeping in misery!'

Raku gives out a tired sigh as she runs her slim fingers through her soft locks. "I think you and I have a much bigger problem at hand than you not getting married." She said earning the attention of her now boyfriend. "And what if you didn't get married? It just shows how strong you are on your own." She said scratching her cheeks while avoiding eye contact.

"Really?" He asks through sobs. Raku nodded shyly before looking back the blonde. At that moment Chitoge thought of Raku increase by one more step. "And besides at your current state, you're a guy so it doesn't count." And it took another two step back.

"Well this is rather… amusing situation you two have gotten yourselves into and now I understand why Tsugumi was running and shouting towards the heaven with Consecutive Heartwarming apologies." The two fake lovers instantly turned their attention towards the door where three figures standing there. One was the Head of the Beehive gang with an amused look on his face, the second was the right hand man and the number 1 hater of Raku with a look that was trying to hide his frown, and the last one was Tsugumi who was still crying and was now avoiding eye contact with Chitoge while still softly murmuring an apology.

"It`s a good thing you are taking this situation more calmly than my daug…" Adelt said before looking back at his supposed to be daughter. "err I mean my son is." Adelt said as he clears his throat.

'No Dad/Sir/Boss. I think you're the one who is taking this a bit to calmly.' Thought the three people in the room.

'Great…' Claude thought sarcastically. 'Now that Ojou is a man. My plan on pushing her towards Tsugumi now lies in shamble.' Claude then looks over to his still crying protégé. Tsugumi looks over at Claude as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" She said through sobs. Her curiosity instantly vanishes as she saw the face he was making. She really knows that face, the face that clearly shouts 'I have a plan and it involves you and it will clearly ruin your day.'

"Tell me, Sheishirou… do you hit on guys?" At that question Tsugumi`s brains grinds to a screeching halt. She was about to say yes because she have a secret crush on her Ojou`s boyfriend but she was cut off by Claude saying. "I need you to make a Ojou or should I say Bocchan fall in love you so that the stability of the Beehive gangs future is secured." He said quietly so that Tsugumi was the only one who could hear it.

"I know I am asking too much from you but I have complete trust in you that you`ll succeed this mission." He said before turning around to leave the room.

Tsugumi could only stare dumbfounded at Claude`s retreating back. "Huh?"

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, guys I am back with another chapter. Sorry if I always took so long to update I wanted it to have a nice quality to it. Anyways here the next chapter. Hope you guys like it ^^**

 **I DON'T OWN NISEKOI**

* * *

The park, the perfect place for a couple to hang out and do what normal couple would do, add the fact that it was a beautiful day and you would likely put another plus on it. Normally a couple would hold hands, give each other hugs, silently suck each other's souls out via looking through each other`s eyes, and of course it wouldn't be complete if the said couple aren't making little innocent children ask their parents why they are eating each other's faces.

Luckily for them these two teenagers are too awkward to initiate any body contact or visual contact to say the least. One we have a quote "Golden hair model" end quote said by the passing of girls and the other was a beautiful girl that was red as a tomato.

The said Golden model was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he gives the ravenette a smug knowing look. He (Chitoge) was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt that perfectly hugs his leaned muscle, jeans, and black vans topsider. "I don`t want to say I told you so…"

The girl glare at the blonde, challenging him, daring him to even say it front of her (Raku) "Don`t you dare say it." She said with annoyance.

But the glare from the girl didn't faze the blonde one bit and continue to give her a face that shouts 'I knew it'. He winks, she glares, he gives a lopsided grin, and she grits her teeth in frustration. "But it seems I was right all along. I do wear the pants in this relationship." He said with a slight chuckle making the girl sigh in defeat before turning away from the blonde. Even without looking towards him she could feel his gaze on her.

She suddenly feel shy, vulnerable and expose as his eyes never left her. Wanting to ask him the reason why he keeps on staring at her but for an unknown reason, something deep inside her starts to churn and spread throughout her body stopping her for doing so.

'What the hell stop looking at me so intently its making me…' she thought. Her eyes then widen a little bit. 'Making me what? Shy? Happy? Nervous?' she thought.

Her train of thoughts that was travelling like a bullet train suddenly comes into a screeching halt when he suddenly spoke up. "So umm what am I going to call you now? I can`t just call you, Raku." He said as he watches the clouds drift slowly by while his arms are drape over the back of the bench.

She now finally look back at him before following his gaze, she feels her raging and confusing feelings earlier slowly vanishes as she see his face filled with bliss, and content.

A soft breeze kiss the two lovers as they watch the clouds above them floats to wherever life push them to be. The ravenette push her hair back as some of it obscure her field of vision. Unknown to her, her companion`s sight was now nowhere near the heavens as he was now looking intently at her.

He watches her look at the cloud with utter bliss written on her feature. He keep telling himself to look at something else and to remember that he was still a girl but he can`t seem to pry his eyes away as her(Raku) white sun dress sways along with her long indigo hair as the wind dances along.

He didn't realize that he was staring at her that long when she clears her throat to get his attention. "Yo… are you ok? I`ve been trying to call you for a minute there but you weren't responding." She asks, her eyes filled with worry.

He tries to say a word but he fears that it will only come out as unintelligible mash of words. A minute pass of trying to force his mouth to spit something at least understandable was now a success. "Um- I think I got a name for you to use." He stuttered earning a small giggle from his companion.

"It looks like your still the same even if we both change." She said as she leaned towards him. "So what do you want to call me… Darling" She whispered to him.

The blonde quickly flush red as he notice their close proximity. He could feel her hot breath tickled his ears and smell her perfume which he presumed was Tsugumi`s. On the other hand the ravenette was laughing on the inside as she watches the blonde blush and fidget nervously at her action. 'I am sorry Chitoge but I can`t pass up this opportunity to put you in a situation like how you put me back then.' She thought.

"I said, I think I know what I am going to call you from now." He said as he clears his throat trying to ease the situation they fell in. "Do you mind if I call you-" He said but was cut off by a grinning female Raku.

" _Mine_? Why of course you can!" She said enthusiastically, to much for his taste. He was about to retort but stop himself when he caught her eyes. His eyes widen as beads of sweat rolls than his forehead, at that moment he realize why she suddenly explode like that, her eyes tells it all. His here.

"Is he still trying to break us up, Raven?" He whisper all the while giving out a smile that some unfortunate teenage girls who were passing by saw before starting to look at him with adoring eyes.

Raku who was now dub as Raven raise a brow at her blonde companion for giving her that name, she wanted to ask him why he decided to give her that name but chose otherwise. "Don`t look back. He is over there hiding above a branch. Being all creepy as usual." She whisper back at him while carefully not too directly to rouse suspicion from the hit man by making eye contact.

"So what are we going to do…Chase?"She asks with a playful wink. He grins at her before leaning in towards her making the ravenette flush at the sudden contact. She could feel his breath hit her skin as their forehead touches each other, if someone from behind them was looking at the two from a distance it would look like the couples were kissing each other, which what they wanted to let Claude see.

"Were going to act like a _real couple_ would do of course." He said as he playfully winks back at her.

For the two of them the word ' _Real Couple_ ' send a warm and fuzzy feeling inside them throughout their bodies.

* * *

 **Hehe… sorry I can`t think of a Japanese name for the two.**

 **Thanks for taking your time read my story guys I really appreciate it.**

 **And thank you for those who put this on your fav, and follows.**

 **And thank you LeafiePanda and HayaaShigure-kun for your reviews.**


End file.
